Unnatural Citizen
by raditus
Summary: Ashes to Ashes: Alex Drake finds someone's Journal that Gene was sent. When he gets upset and shaken, she spied on him and swipes the journal. Unfortunately, her beliefs are rocked to the core when she find out why Ray Carling was spooked back in 73.
1. Chapter 1: Starting Out

Unnatural Citizen!

By Raditus

If you get this, it means something happened to me, something dreadful.

He found his way to back to the sister city of Hyde.

Please read and understand

Alex Drake froze, mouth open in shock at the letter in her hands. She'd seen Gene smuggle in the little package. inside was a small, weatherbeaten book, obviously a journal. It had a small strap affixed to it, with a lock. She'd spied Gene acting weak in the knees when he read the letter, and he shoved the book and all away in a filing cabinet, upset by something. So when Gene stepped out for something, Alex didn't waste any time getting in and swiping the book and letter. She went to the loo and sat in there, with the book. The book had a key attacked, and Alex opened the book. She slammed it shut, just from seeing the date of the first entry! She was trying to tell herself that she shouldn't be reading, for a manperson wrote this! Then Alex got to thinking about the Sister City of Hyde, Hyde of course being the cover time that Sam used, and even called it in his reports. Sje openeed the book back up. The script was bang on nearly illegible and Alex wondered if it was too much of a hassle to read it. There was also grammatical erriors too.

Starting Out 1/23/08

I appeared at the the big, weird diagonal steps with the wall with that weird little window

in it. Sam Tyler went up one way. He looked at me as I did and I said Hello. He replied

in kind, and also waved. Gene Hunt came down the steps, met up with Sam, and started

saying about a call he just got in about some guy that gotten killed. They took off running

down the steps. I sat down on a bench thayo don't see on the show, but it was there, at the

'corner'. I watched them go down to the Cortina, get in, then as they are passing, gene quickly

looks over at me, but doesn't stop the car.

I come up the the other set of stairs, go up that set, and I am not too far away from the mian

doors it said, I can't be too sure because in my current state, i can't read straight,

Manchester City Police Department. So then, I'm going to the doors, wondering how, in my

condition, I'm going to open the doors. Annie Cartwright comes through the door (She opened

normally, FYI) I just wave and trot past her as she hurries along. She was off duty because she

has what i assumed to be her purse. As i reach the door, it flies open, nearly clokcing me one.

Physlis comes out, also duty ended for the day. She is irate, and has a right go at me for standing

in the way of the doors. I do the only thing I know to do, I apologize. I quickly slipped inside the

door as it was nearly closing. I am in this long hall and manage to sneak past what their version

of recieving was. I found myself at a place with alot of doors. I happened to see the door to the

famed CID Squadroom, and try to open it, only to find it was locked from the inside! I hear someone

on the other side loudly announcing that someone wnated to get it. After awhile the door opened and

the man who opened the door was Chris Skelton. He said hello, so I replied likewise. I walk in and

I see Ray Carling. At the moment, he is not noticng me. He is sitting down at his desk, smoking,

feet and legs reclined on his desktop. He finally happened to notice me there, staring him down.

He leapt up and said, quite sharply, that the CID was not a bloody tourist attraction! I aopologized

and Chris asked me where I was from. I told him the truth that I came from America. i gave a regal

nod and then informed them that I muts be on my way and thenturned around. i walked out the the

CID. Before anyone could look my way and see what I did, I cast Rel por and ended up instantly at

the end of the hall. I push my way out the main doors then am outside the PD completely. I am thinking

about Rel Por'ing to the pub that the CID frequent goes to, but I realized that it won't do because I don't

know what the outside of the pub looks like to Rel por. I looked around to make sure no one was noticing

me and I popped out of it back to my home.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pub

The Pub

Alex Drake slumped against the car, frustrated. She was stewing about why Gene Hunt never looked into the book before, and wanted to deny that something did happen to this person. The only explaination she came up with was that this person was a relative of Gene's who had mental disorders, and he wnated to keep it hush. With Gene's attitude, one could tell what his idea would be of people like that. Thankfully, Alex shoved the book back in place before he got back. the journal entry smacked of stalker behavior. What did that have; an obsession over Tyler, Hunt, or both? Ray could tell her, but for some unfathomable reason, he was vehement about not talking about 73 in any way, even if it was about Sam. The only time Ray mentioned Sam was about when his body vanished into nothing, and even that spooked him. And what did 'popping out of it back home' mean?

"What's bothering you?" Gene asked. Alex glanced over to Gene.

"nothing, just thinking about all the stuff I have to do today." As if ito clarify, she added, "Girl stuff."

She smirked as Gene turned his focus back of the road, pulling a face. "never mind then."

Alex went back to wondering about the diary that was kept. The handwriting was bad, the spelling was far worse. She had to force herself to slow down to decipher at least half of the words and words that were skipped and left out. "What was the Pub like in Manchester, back in 73?" She asked, thinking back on the second entry she was reading. This Mystery person went into their local pub and started socialising with them.

"The old pub, that Railway Arms that got tore down last year to be rebuilt?" Gene asked, 'Why do you want to learn about a place like that?"

"It seemed ok, from what I heard about it. lots of socialising."

Gene was taken back, "Who do you know that's been talking about that? You were too young to have been allowed in."

Oops. Alex needed to watch her step! "here and there, on the street. So, what was it really like?"

"Great people. Nelson was ok too, for a bartender. Beer Hour was awesome back then, everyone was chummy then."

Alex nodded, taken all this in. "i guess you get flakes in there once in awhile, it's bound to happen."

Gene slightly hesistated, 'Well there was this one bird that came in one day, from America." Alex's hoped raised, "Said all this stuff about Telly in America, how their special effects were way cooler and something about a buffy and slaying vampires." he snorted, shaking his head as he drove, "American Telly"

Alex relaxed as she realized that the book _was _written by a woman. One who seemed delusion back then at that, no wonder gene was disturbed by finding the book shipped to him. Nothing else seemed out of place in the thing but there was that mention again of "Popping out of it" at the end of tne entry. What did she mean, popping out of her mental state? And more chillingly, how the heck did a person from 73 know about the Buffy: the Vampire Slayer franchise?


	3. Chapter 3: Hotel Government

Hotel Government

I appeared in an abadoned hotel area. i was in a long hall, an elevator that was

closed in front of me. I was almost to the elevator when Sam Tyler rushed from

around the corner to my right, training a gun on me! Instantly, he recognized me

as the girl from the pub from a week ago. He put the gun away and asked me what

I was doing there. I told me, quite truthfully, that I just got here and wanted to explore

around for awhile. Just then, some obviously bad guys attacked us!

Alex gasped and the book sled off her lap! Now the girl was getting violent. Her obsessive behavior was reaching an all-time high; She was fantasingizg about fighting alongside Sam Tyler! Alex was no back at her place, off duty for the night. before she left, she swiped the book, leaving the key and letter in its wake.

One of them made Sam fall down, and I punched one dude. I saw, farther down the

hall, Gene Hunt shooting at one more of the guys, calling him funny name. I know

it's most likely a swear words, so I will only say it began with N and ryhmed with

Ponce. i helped Sam up, then kicked another attacking man savagley into the

nearest wall. Gene swore as the man collided into it, and the thing actually busted

down. there was a secret hall behind the fake wall! I said just as much outloud,

getting ready to go down it. gene pulled me back strongly, admonishing me,

saying that only Gene and Sam could investigate, as they were The Law and

I wasn't.

"Yes, DCI Hunt," I replied.

Of course, me being me, i slunk in behind them as they made their way in. They

stopped in a HUGE room. It was fkilled with Government sized supercomputers!

Just then, I ge this really bad feeling, like something major was going to go up!

I jumped up a pane and stalked around, finally finding a sniper dressed in milirary

gear, rifle trained on Gene Hunt's side! I jumped down a plane, quickly behind the

man. Being careful not to kill him, I quickly knocked him out. When Sam and Gene

came up to me, i saw that he was getting ready to explode and round on me for not

leaving like he said to do. That was, until I pointed out what he was going to do.

We remarked on him wearing military stuff, and we started discussing a rogue

goverment/terrorist deal. One of them brought up the subject to the other one that it

might have been IRA, whatever that meant. gene and Sam were busy talking to each

other, so I ended the travel.

Finishing the entry, Alex shook her head. If this had been real at all and her daughter Molly _ever_ did anything like this, stalking around and knocking out terrorists... Alex put the book down and went to sleep, dreaming of unknown snipers, to this day were taking shots at Gene! All the while, that scary clown man reading over the same book.


	4. Chapter 4: Close Call

Close call

I appeared just outside the pub and walked in. Sam and Gene were sitting at the bar.

They were drinkning, conversing and watching the little telly that had been introduced

into the pub a couple of days before. I saw that there was some horse race on. Gene

said, not noticing that I was there, that Horse races were brutal for the horses and he'd

rather play a real man's sport of just sitting around on a horse any day. Sam and I got

to talking, and he wnated to know how i left the building so fast after we discovered that

dangerous group the other day. I told him that after all that went down, I thought it'd be

best if I cleared out to let the law take over. I thought for a few moments, to compose

my question.

"What's the low down on this guy, this Frank Morgan?"

Sam had been at his drink. He nearly choked on it after I asked the question. "How did

you know about him?"

I just shurgged, 'Well you know how these things go." I looked up at Sam. He had a stern

look as he wiated for my answer. "I just heard it out there, acouple days ago." Of course I

knew who Frank Morgan was, I just wanted to learn what he'd been up to since Sam rejoined

1973.

Sam warned me that this Frank Morgan was very bad business and that he had become

obsessed over Gene Hunt in the past, willingly going through Sam to get to him! He was

very delusional and willing to make elaborate mock ups to make the victim desperate

enough to work towards his goals, which was runing Gene Hunt's life completely. Some

people found out how mad Frank became and he lost his jobs completely. He told me

that I was not to go looking for Frank Morgan for kicks, that he was dangerous. I nodded,

taking all of this in and left the area of the pub. I wandered around, seeing Chris sitting

alone with who I assumed today to be a date. I was being called just then, so I rushed

out of the pub Sam yelled my name in concern and ran to meet me. I cut around the

corner and ended the travel before Sam met up with me.

Alex slammed the book down, seriosuly getting wigged out now. Her first reaction was to get rid of the book, take it back to Gene, flush it down the loo, anything! Alex remebered a mention about Frank Morgan in Sam's old reports, about very dangerous games Frank played with them, even after he tried selling Sam that Williams-Not-Tyler line!

"God, how _did_ you know about Frank?" Alex whispered, as if the mystery girl was sitting with her.

Alex would have to get ahold of old records later to see what Frank did back then after the train incident. She stopped dead in her thoughts, but didn't Sam''s evaluation also say that Frank Morgan was his surgeon. A cold spot formed in her stomache, this was definately getting scary as heck!


	5. Chapter 5: Genial Blather

Genial Blather

Gene would not leave Alex alone all morning and it was driving her nuts! She'd just managed to lay her hands on some of the old reports from back in 73. Gene stood around, arms cross. His eyes looked like they were burning holes in the folders she had! She felt selfr conovuse has she went through the heap of paperwork.

"Had enough," Gene began roughly. "Do you feel like working on our case anytime soon?"

"Right," Alex replied, abashed. "Let's go then." She bookmarked the page she was on lef the area with Gene. Chris Skelton, who was sitting down at his desk, saw Alex leave with Gene. He snuck a look over at Ray, who was busy filing his report. He hurried over and swiped the boomarked reort. Ray caught him taking it back to his desk.

"You're gonna catch it from Gene, you."

Chris scoffed. "This is wierd, why was she looking through these?"

"Who cares?" Ray began roughly. "She got caught by Gene mucking around, and we'd be next if he catches you."

Chris swore vehemetly, making Ray's mouth drop open in astonishment and sent him scurrying over to Chris. Chris happened to be flipping past the papers and landed on the whole psych evlaution for Frank Morgan, complete with 'mugshot'

Ray looked haunted, as if remembering some demons of his own. "I think that is what Drake was seeking after." He stated roughly before stomping back to his own desk to do his work. Chris just quitely bookmarked the evaluation and placed it back. The two quitely went back to work. Hours after, Alex and gene stormed in the squadroom, furious at each other.

'What is bloody wrong with you!" Gene grumbled, "You haven't been acting yourself the last couple of days."

"You wouldn't understand, it's woman stuff." Alex shot back. Ray and Chris gave each other amused looks as the drama unfolded before them.

"Bloody heck I won't, i was married to a woman, you know! And this thing put aside, I know you would have stayed at your desk all day, soaking up information from those old files!"

Alex thought that if she had her way, she'd be home now, finsihing reading that book! She mentally damned the book, it was all its fault! It was like a drug she couldn't get enough of! Each time she read one sentence, and flipped oje page, she was drawn deep and deeper into the mystery life of this stranger! So at the end of her day, she was curlked up in her place, reading the book.

Genial Blather

I appeared outside the pub exactly two hours after my big escape moment.

"You're back," Nelson began upon accidently bumbping into me as he cleaned up around the pub.

"What happened?"

"I ran," I began, "I am so sorry. gene Hunt stepped into view from the loo. "We thought we upset

you." he looked offended. And he had due right, for me to run out like that!

"I'm sorry that I ran. I had a very bad feeling that something was wrong back home, so I needed to

phone, just to make sure. I think I am coward."

Gene swore softly, his scowl dropped to an astonished look. "If it's family, then you had to leave.

I would have done the same thing."

Annie, Ray, and Sam walked into the pub just then. They saw me and made happy exclaimations

that i was back. i saw that Chirs wasn't with them, so I let it slide, he was an adult after all. Annie

invited to sit down at a table with her, and I accepted. Her and I talked about her life for awhile, then

she wnated to knoe about me.

I told her that I lived at my home in America all my life, and my dad was sick in a bad way so I'd have

to help with him. We had close to no money all the time. Gene wnated clarification on the money issue,

which made me feel ashamed, made me feel like a beggar, which I was not trying to do at all. I felt a tad

bit offended.

'DCI hunt," I started assertivley, getting ready to let him know how I felt.

"Gene," he began, "Just call me Gene."

I started to say how I felt about what it made it sound like I was trying to ask for, when Phyliss burst into

the pub like the world was on fire. Cops cars thundered past as she did so. "there's been a shhoting down at

(Can't remembere the place she said)

"Well that's it then," Gene replied. Everyone was a bustle of activity as they got their stuff sorted. they are all

leaving and Sam comes up ti me. he has to bend down slightly to whispere to me because I am short.

"Remember, stay away from Frank Morgan."

"Okay," I replied. "I've alway stay away from him."

Sam gave me this little smile as he straightened up. "Just don't want anything happening to you."

I followed the lot out of the building. They start going down one way, and I the other. I hear Gene

talking to the team about the shooter. "We already know he's still there," I heard him say. I made

sure the team was focused on gene before I popped out of it.


	6. Chapter 6: View of the Water

A view of the Water

A view of the Water

Alex took a break from reading the book. The shooter part left her jangled, wondering if that was what got Ray riled about 1973 in particular. but no, that bleak eyed haunted look she'd seen on him when Gene brought up old cases that Frank Morgan tried mangling looked to deep to have been caused by that. That had the look of a man tortured by his own demons. Another part of her headache was caused by the fact this girl's spelling was going from moderate to atrocious! She read the next entry, hoping that it didn't lead to someone's death.

A View of the Water

I came to existence, hidden. i did not want go to the

pub, not yet. I wanted to take the time to see a bit of

Manchester before I had to go home. I walked on some

and it turned out that I was on some kind of boardwallk,

overlookig water. Some people started walking past me

and I saw that it was Chris with his date. We stopped and

the three of us talked for a while. Before they moved on, I

got the horrid feeling that we all were being watched. I made

mention of this, and Chris asked how I knew, thinking I saw

someone watching us. I said it was a gut feeling and this

seemed to agree with him well enough. We went our seperate

way, me just moving farther down the 'boardwalk'. I stood there,

leaning against the rail for awhile, staring out over the water, thinking

for sometime how I was brilliant for being able to travel like this.

Alex nodded in approval when she got done reading the entry, the girl was right, she was very brilliant for seemingly traveling like she has been and successfully keeping it under wraps from everyone, even Gene Hunt. She also thought that this girl had guts, to lie by omission right to Gene's Face. But then again, how would it look to tell them that she came from a different time. Alex conceded that even she was guilty of the sin of omission, she couldn't exactly sit here and judge her!


	7. Chapter 7: The Awful Truth

A view of the Water

The Awful Truth

I went in front of the pub and just before I went in, for a

Heart stopping moment, I was sure I saw Frank loitering

Around a fair bit down the street, glaring at the pub and me

since I happened to be in front of it. I just smirked then went

into the pub. Almost everyone looked up and knew me by now

enough to greet me, "Hey, Sara!"

I smiled and waved to everyone. Annie asked me about why

I've not gone back to America yet. I told them that my family

Had money come in from something I made, then sold. It was

with a small part of this money that I was able to stay here at

least a few more days, and that I talked it over with my family

and they said they would let me know if I am needed back home

right away.

This sat very well with them and so I migrated to a lone table under

the guise of where I'd want to sightsee at during the rest of my vacation.

I knew it was cheating, what I was about to do, but I was curious about

the others. I activated my thoughtread, that I only could use when in my

special situation. Even then, only immediate fleeting thoughts could be

looked into, not deep private ones. I started staring at the back of Gene

Hunt, thankful he was drinking and not knowing I was staring at him.

What a strange bird He thought as he gulped out of his glass. She's

alright though. He added, unconscientiously giving a small shrug to go

with it.

I then focused on Sam, whose fleeting thoughts indicated that today he

was in a fairly positive mood. I scanned the pub for Ray, but didn't see

him, so I tried to focus on Annie, but she was surrounded by too many

people and I definitely would have wigged them out if I was caught

staring at anyone. The door to the pub opened and a man strode in.

Instantly, it was like the place froze, for the man standing, looking at

them all, with some ratty piece of cloth in their hands was Frank

Morgan! I focused onto him. There is Gene and Sam, I wonder how

I can mess them up this time. was his thought.

I had the overwhelming urge to dart out of the backdoor, but then Frank

would have noticied me for sure. Nelson, while he was still bustling around

taking orders, looked spooked by Frank. Sam leapt out of the chair he was in,

all jovial attitude gone. He stood right in Frank's path defiantly.

"What do _you_ want?" Sam's voice was clipped and cold.

"I am merely saying condolences for the dearly departed Ray Carling-"

I was to my feet before I could stop myself. "That's bull," I spat out

As I was closing the distance between Frank, Sam, and I. Frank

stared me down. I felt Sam grip my shoulder. "Sara," he began sternly.

"You want proof?" Frank began, incensed, "Fine, you shall have proof!"

With this heated statement, he threw the bundle onto the floor of the pub.

People squealed as it was revealed to be a man's shirt, ripped and

Bloody! I could see that it looked like one of Ray's shirts!

After a heart-stopping moment, Frank gave us one last mean glare before

storming out of the pub.

"I still think it's bull," I began, trying to ease of my morbid thoughts of

Ray laying dead somewhere, murdered. Ray was too tough, there'd be

No way he'd let a pencil pusher like Frank Morgan do him in! "Proof

He called it? He could have stole Ray's shirt!" I saw Annie looking

Sullen at her table. "but he also could have bought a shirt like Ray's,"

After awhile, I heard Gene reply, "I have to agree with her."

I went to the door, totally steamed at Frank. "If he's hurt Ray-"

Sara, don't face him." Sam warned again.

"Don't worry," I began. "I won't run into Frank." I added as I left the pub.

But before I popped out of it, I was thinking that I might not be able to face

Frank, but if I ran into anyone working for him, it was open season!


	8. Chapter 8: It Begins

A view of the Water

It begins

After reading the section of Frank Morgan, Alex was in a state! She was pale and shaking. She scooped up the offending book and tossed it in a sack. She got fully dressed and took off back to the PD. With the small pouch slung over her shoulder, Alex stormed into CID. Gene Hunt glared at her in shock, seeing her barge in, pale and loosing composure fast. He hurried and brought her into his office.

"I know about it all, Gene." Her voice sounded weak as she collapsed into one of the chairs.

"About what?"

"The whole fiasco with Ray," With this charged statement; Alex tore the book from the pouch and lobbed in onto Gene's desk. A moment or two passed before Gene seemed to realize that the small book Alex pretty much threw at him was that very same one he'd shoved into the filing cabinet! To make sure, he opened the drawer to see the book was gone. He stood behind his desk, leaning forward and putting his hands on the desktop. Alex winced, even before Gene started the row, because she knew in gene Hunt that was a very bad stance indeed!

"How could you," He thundered at Alex. He looked absolutely livid. "I put that away, it was personal! And you stole it!" Alex sat back in the chair, ashamed. Gene was right; there was no excusing what she did.

"Gene, not reading the book won't change the fact that it came to _you_ because she is in trouble!" She could at least argue his stubbornness in refusing to see that this girl, Sara, was in some deep guano this time. "And could you at least find out what the sister city of Hyde is? Frank might be going there right now!"

"Don't you think I know," He retorted. He was now pacing behind his desk. She was reminded of this episode of this show, Homicide: Life on the street. This guy, Giardello, was his last name had a temper on him and she remembered seeing 'G' getting steamed and when he was in his office alone, he flipped his whole desk over on itself! She tensed, waiting for something like that from Gene. The last couple of days he'd been worried about Frank, Sara, and Ray, and seemed to go off about everything! He sat down, in his chair, defeated. "I don't know what to do, Drake. Frank hasn't been seen for years after all what he did-"

"Gene, please read the rest of the book, let us understand what he could do now." Alex begged him, and she hated begging!

"How much have you read?" he asked, thumbing through the book.

"Up till the entry of Frank and the shirt." She could hear Gene call Frank scathing words under his breath, but kept silent. "It begins," he incanted the title of the next entry.

I appeared outside the pub almost right after the last time

I left. I go back in.

(Gene looked taken back by this, however by now, Alex already got over the freaky attributes of Sara.)

"Um, hey guys," I shyly stated, getting their attention.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You really want to help?" Gene asked, almost sounding

Disbelieving.

"Why, yes,"

"Then fine," Gene conceded with an air of finality, "You

Can go to the PD and tell Phyllis everything that's happened

Between Frank, Ray, and the others." I sort of made a grimace.

""Sara," Sam spoke.

"Yes, that's ok." I spoke.

"Great, let's go. I'll use my car." Gene said as he strode to the

Front door.

"I'll come with," I blurted out. Everyone stared at me. "I meant

I will do this to help." I really did not mean to use BTVS slang

In front of them! I followed Gene out of the pub, and then I popped

Out of it by accident!

After Gene got done speaking the entry in a calm, collective tone, he grinned, shaking his head. 'What the heck does 'Popping out of it mean'?"

"You don't know the half of it," Alex confided just that much to Gene, garnering a look of alarm.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure that the rest of them, as we get through them later, will explain it all." Alex replied, feeling slimy for cheating Gene out of a direct explanation.

"Fine, It's time for us to go home anyway." He gave the book to Alex. "Don't read it, I want us to read it together and I don't trust myself to hold onto it."

Alex understood as she took the journal from Gene, who now at this very moment, was looking vulnerable.


	9. Chapter 9: Thrown Sand

A view of the Water

Thrown Sand

A week had gone by, and no word from Gene to bring the book back to work so they could study it again. They came up with the brilliant conclusion that Sara must have written the further journals down in order to provide anyone with clues in case something happened to her via Frank. Gene's vacation was coming up, Alex's as well, but Alex already chalked up to having no plans and planned to mope around her place the whole time. That was, until Gene showed up at her place.

'Want to go to Manchester?" He asked her.

"Why, what for?"

"To have our vacation, and for me to tell you first hand what happened when we went to the PD to make reports back in 73."

'Isn't that the next entry," Alex began. "I do want to hear it straight from your what happened."

So, some time later, and they were in Manchester. Gene got turned around a couple of times, it being awhile since he traveled back here. He drove slowly past a brown façade of buildings. "There is there it went down," He reported. "Sam, Sara, and I were drive past this place from the other way. We were on our way to the PD." Alex peered out of the window on her side to see the area gene was pointing at. "On the way Sam claimed that Frank was standing around, but the rest of us paid it no mind. We decided to gather up Chris on our way because he was in danger too. Sara makes me stop the car and run out. We get there and some," Gene calls them men a swear word, "Are trying to carry off Chris and his bird!"

"Oh my God," Alex began, clapping her hand over her mouth, "What happened then?"

"Hell broke loose," Gene stated matter of fact while making a U-turn. "We caught up to them and gave them a beating of their lives. I saw Sara hit one of them so hard, he lifted off the ground. Said it was Adrenaline, she did." They pulled up next to a new looking building. "That's it, the pub was used to hang out in." Gene added.

"So did Chris and his date make it out ok?"

"Yeah, we saved them. Some cheap-shot threw dirt in his eyes. We found out that someone has been paying these Divs to fight and kidnap anyone dealing with Sam and I. We made the statements too. And of course, we turned back to Sara and she was already gone."

Alex nodded, "So was the things you read the other day true to what happened?"

"Definitely, and she's not delusional. She was strange because she acted like she never knew what things around her were, like her mind was light years ahead of them." Alex was thinking if he knew the truth, his blood pressure and everything would shoot through the roof.


	10. Chapter 10: Social Ladders Are Hidden

A view of the Water

Social Ladders Are Hidden

They both spent some time shopping, Gene and Alex. When they got back to their car, they decided to get a room.

"Just strictly friend type vacation," Gene warned, looking unhappy.

"Yeah, I get it. Oh, by the way, it's my turn to read the next installment."

Gene gave a grunt that could have been passed for a yes. Right now, he was just tired and his feet hurt! "How did I survive back then?"

After they were settled in, Alex began reading from the book, Gene listening with rapt attention.

Social Ladders Are hidden

I wanted to run around all of Manchester again today,

but knew that I'd most likely run into Frank or his cronies.

The place was kind of packed today, and I was jostling into

Everyone by accident. Some people wanted to know further

Where I lived.

"St. Dor's County," I replied.

"St. Dor's county," Gene began, "Where's that?"

"It's the county in the state I live," I replied. I then sat down

next to Annie, who didn't look like she was doing too well.

'Are you doing ok?" I asked her.

"If I may be honest," Annie began, "No. I miss Ray very much.

We weren't exactly the best of friends, but…"

As she was saying this, I remembered the past times I had come

into the pub and her, Ray, and Chris were just having a jolly time

chatting away. "I understand." I got up and addressed Sam, "Did

you check all the morgues in the area for Ray's body?"

"No," Sam replied, making my heart sink.

"I did," Gene called out. Sam turned to him, shocked.

"When?"

"this morning. I didn't see Ray,"

"thank you," I replied, sort of bowing to Gene. I walked over

to the front window. I stared through it, across the street to see

if Frank Morgan was spying us. I didn't see him, but I could

see that small brown building, which behind one day here I

thought I saw….

Sam came up beside me. He didn't look at me, but was staring

hard at where I was looking at.

"I don't want you to be here when Frank shows up." he stated.

Even as I still looked out the window, I replied, "No need to

warn me. I know for sure how crazy he is."

After awhile, Sam and I drifted from the window and we went

to different parts of the Pub. I went over to the left side of the

pub. I was lounging against the wall, doing nothing in particular.

Suddenly, this one CID run up to Gene. I didn't know his name

but he was tall, thing as a rail but reminded me of a toad. The

man tells Gene something, and Gene grabs him by the collar of

his clothes. He pushed him backwards, the man stumbled back

and fell on his butt. "but if we work with him, we might find

Ray!"

'GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!" Gene absolutely roared. Even I

was frozen in fear, never seeing Gene's anger reach a fevered

pitch before!

"Hate to be the bearer of negative news," I began as the man fled

the pub, "But might there be a possibility that he was working for

Frank?"

No sooner had I spoken, the 'exile' ran back into the pub. He looked

terrified. "Frank Morgan is on his way here!"

Annie made me get up from the chair and started ushering me to the

Backdoor of the pub. "I will open the door when Frank leaves and

Tell you when its safe." She told me.

It happened too fast. Frank stepped through the doors of the pub

quickly. I quickly ducked down besides the bar. Sam leapt from

his chair to stand up in front of Frank to block him from seeing me.

Annie motioned for me to follow her, so I did, making sure that Sam

was between Frank and me, blocking his view. They bother were arguing

in cold tones. Annie and I stole our way into the ladies restroom. We both

entered at the same time. After awhile, Annie spoke,

"Keep the door open when I leave. I will go our first, then I will-"

I accidentally popped out of it!

"There's a second part," Alex said.

'Skip it," Gene replied. "I know what happened, Sam told me. Sara climbed up the side of the building later, evading Frank using the craziest skills I've never seen a bird use! Not like that Spider-Man hero, but she grappled ledges and stuff. Sam said something about Sara calling Tomb Raider Lite. I will read the second the last part. Fitting really, as that is one of the ones that affected me the most."

'Why?"

"Because, DI Alex Drake, I was almost murdered."


	11. Chapter 11: Double Vision

A view of the Water

Double Vision

Gene wanted head into his major event at once, so Alex didn't stop him. She now saw that he was a bit spooked by what happened to him as well. "Double Vision," He began, saying the name of the entry as customary.

I was back at the boardwalk from entries part. This time,

it was night. There were these little things on the stone

that had white globe Lights on them. I sat down on the

top of the banister, between two of the globes. I stared

for awhile, transfixed by the globe to my right. I reached

out to one of the lights.

"Don't touch it," A voice spoke up, sort of behind me,

making me jump. I looked back and saw Gene walking

near me. He caught me staring at him as he leaned against

the other part of the banister to look at the dark water. "If

you break that, it will be a loss of money to the public."

"yes sir," I stated as I did a handstand and stepped backwards,

doing a graceful step down to the platform. Gene was staring

at me, open mouthed.

"How did you manage that?" He asked. "I see that you are

obviously unfit."

"I just do, and actually, I was more unfit than this some time

ago. I helped my mom chop wood, so I am improving slowly

but getting better." Gene nodded and turned back to looking

at the horizon. I walked up next to him. "I know it's probably

none of my business, but what _do_ you think of when you come

here to look at the water?"

A moment passed, Gene still having his back turned to me, facing

the Water, "My life, my wife, among other things."

I pondered, as I also stood close to gene and looking over the water

at what he said. I happen to see him take coming small out of his tan

colored coat. He was not paying attention to me as he frowned at the

object in his hands. He tossed it outwards, and as it sailed towards the

water, I swore it was a ring. After awhile, he faces me, then takes a cig

out and lights up.

"You want one?" He asks, the cig hanging from his lips.

"I tried one, along time ago. It was cool, but that's the

only one I could try. My mom doesn't want any of her

relatives to smoke. My Gran died of Emphysema."

He nodded, "the death of one close to you is about to effect

you." He stood there, smoking. He took the cig out of his mouth.

"I have to know something."

"What?"

"Every time we turn around, it seems like you vanish."

I stood in silence. "Like earlier in the pub, we were talking,

then we turned around and you'd already left. Not sound, anything."

I turned my head and looked over the water. "It's nothing really.

People get too involved with other stuff, and they don't pay attention

to me, and it only seems like I vanish."

He stood there, smoking, and taking all of this in. I walked from

The banister and faced him. I held my hand out for him to shake,

And after awhile, he shook it. I felt something just then, about

Something else about my surrounds. I quickly looked around.

"What is it?" Gene asked when we stopped shaking hands.

"Something…. doesn't feel right." Down the block, I'd noticed

a black car moving slowly past us. I noticed that the windows

were rolled down and I saw guns, lots of guns! "GENE," I

thundered, "GET DOWN!" I lunged at him, surprising him

as I thwacked into him, knocking us down.

There was the sound of gun fire and ricochets above and next

to us. I crouched over Gene to shield him. After awhile the shots

ceased. I looked over and saw the black car stop, it's back lights

coming on. I swore.

"They're stopping," I began. "Play dead," I whispered to Gene.

Gene played the part perfectly, spawrled out, eyes closed.

Three people got out of the car and walked to us. Two of the guys

I've never seen. Two of the guys incredibily looked exactly like Ray

Carling! Frank Morgan got out of the front of the car and walked over.

"What the hell did you do?" I said to Frank, almost screaming.

"I kidnapped Ray, then took tissue samples from him. Then I cloned

him."

I was gob-smacked. I recovered, thinking that in order to have a

Fresh supply of tissue for the cloning, he must have Ray alive

Somewhere! I curled my hand into a fist.

'So let me get this straight," I began in a brash manner not

unlike Gene, "You came from Hyde? Then screwed up their

lives?"

"That's correct," Frank said, as if he was my teacher! It took

all I had not to slug him then!

"And then you took Ray to Hyde-"

"his body," Frank interrupted, "I took his body to Hyde."

"And then you cloned him and brought back your 'Army'

from Hyde?"

Frank gestured to his Cadre as he added, "That's right,"

he added a smile.

"_Well,_ Sam _was_ right,"

"About what?"

"That you're a bloody madman!"

Everything exploded. The men tried shooting me and Gene leapt

up and attacked! Gene sent one guy toppling over the railing.

I hard his screams before he hit the water. Gene and I were

tag-teaming to defeat the opposition.

"I'm getting an adrenaline!" I yelled. I felt like 'power punching'

the last guy, but didn't want to blow my cover. Gene was watching

when I brought both my arms up savagely, nailing the guy in the chest.

The man sailed back, six feet away. He landed flat on his back, stunned

and unmoving. I ran at a low crouch to the still form in middle of the

street, fully intent on giving the guy even a worse beat down.

"SARA," Gene bellowed.

I glared up and down the street to see that Frank was no longer anywhere,

and the car started pulling away. I saw red and started running at it. It pulled

away with a squeal of tires! I yelled in anger. I walked back to Gene. I started

not feeling well and I swayed for a bit on my feet.

'Are you ok?" I could hear Gene asking.

I ran past him and only just managed to clear some

benches before I fell to my knees and got sick. I

heard Gene run up to me and I heard him swear as

he caught sight of me being sick. After I was done

getting sick, I felt Gene, as gently as he could, haul

me to my feet.

"What did he tell you?" Gene asked as we walked

away from the area.

"How he kidnapped Ray to make clones of him."

"Clones?"

"Yeah, physical copies; each one would be the same

flesh and blood."

I heard Gene swear softly, then he asked, "You don't

believe him, do you?"

I said, factually, "As messed up as his mind is, there's

no way of telling what he did or is going to do."

Gene agreed and we walked across a street I saw that

the building we were going to was the pub. It was lit up.

"It's still open," Gene said, noting my look. "Sam isn't

here thought, he's back at his place, sleeping and having

nightmares most likely."

Gene walked a bit faster then me, and pulled out in front

of me. I took this chance to pop out of it."

Alex could see that the night had jarred him to the bone. He almost _died_, and then learned that Frank was turning mad scientist and purportedly cloning Ray Carling! Even if he wasn't success, as he wanted Sara to think, Alex didn't want to imagine what medical cruelty Ray went through!

'No wonder Ray doesn't want ever to mention 73 again,"

"But what I can't get is that some of the stuff Ray told us about was stuff not from our time!"


	12. Chapter 12: Will it Bite Like Bourbon?

Chapter 12: Will it bite like Bourbon?

"Not of your time," Alex began, shocked. "What kinds of stuff?"

"Like before, it started off innocently; Casual mentions of weird sounding Telly programs. Then Ray was going on how cars looked sleeker, and moved faster. From what he saw that is" Gene added. "Then it got disturbing."

Gene left it at that though. It was only when they got a call about shots being fired and there being causalities, did he finish. As they were coming up to where the first victim was shot, Alex asked, "How, in which way?"

As they went through the scene, asking around about the events, "It was future medical stuff, just bits and pieces, but chilling." Gene shook his head slightly, "I am leaving it at that, Drake. It's Ray's story, so he should be the one to tell anyone when he feels like it." They found one guy, who was shot.

"He was a madman, I'm telling you!" He was shouting to a uniformed officer. As Gene an Alex walked up, they heard him yelling. "I know that crazy hell spawn killed my best friend! I don't care what you thought about my friend- he was not a drug dealer!"

"I know him," gene began, taking notes while explaining to Alex who the two aforementioned people where. "Jeff Stabler – Friends with Geoffrey Marks."

"I heard about that, Marks was killed in seventy three." Alex concluded.

"A big case about Mr. Marks it was." Gene stated as they walked away to go back to the HQ to do police work. "It was said he was a drug dealer for someone named Canterbury. Never took much stock in this bloke's name myself; No last name, just _Canterbury_."

"So, what happened?"

"Coincidently, that is stated two entries from now,." Gene replied, referring to the journal.

"They saw it, they were there?" Gene nodded.

"They only saw part of the incident, it seems. The whole incident wasn't just Marks getting killed. It seemed that this drug dealer happened to be a small piece of this little criminal plot."

Will it bite like Bourbon?

I appeared; timing my reappearance. As a result,

no time passed after Gene had begun pulling away

in front of me. I was forced to trot to keep up with

him. Gene stopped and gave me a concerned look.

"Are you ok after all of this?" He asked, indicating all

of the events that happened since we met.

I walked ahead, still shell-shocked by the revelation

from earlier. "I _would_ say sure, but I'd be lying."

"That's right," Gene began as we made our way into

the pub. "_Anyone_ who goes through that and turns around

and says they're ok would be bloody lying." We sat down at

the bar. Mindy," Gene began, making sure I was snapped

out from my slowly dissolving shock. "I want you to have a

drink." He looked over at Nelson and added to him, "I'm

buying."

I fidgeted in the seat as Nelson grabbed a drink and started

pouring it. Gene saw me fidgeting and knew why.

"This drink doesn't have the bite like that bourbon we bought

you the last time." Nelson set the full glass in front of me and

I picked it up. shivering from the chill I still felt. "Make sure to

take sips." He advised softly as I started to drink.

The drink had some bite, but not as bad as that Bourbon.

It did have the effect of calming me and warming me, I felt foolish

as I set the glass down, knowing I finished the drink more quickly

than Gene advised.

"Sorry, I began, "I was thirsty," Gene had another glass of the

same poured for me.

"Being parched like that means that you were in shock." Gene

explained as he handed me the newly filled glass. I noticed that

this time, there was considerably less. "Now remember," Gene

began, "only sips."

I forced myself to slowdown and only take sips. By this time,

I felt better and had no chills. To make sure I was ok, Gene and

I made simple small talk. I made sure that Gene happened to look

down at his glass before popping out of it.


End file.
